


Curing ADAM

by WestOrEast



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal, F/M, Loli, Oral, SCIENCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Dr. Tenenbaum and Jack both agree that the Little Sisters have to be cured. How the doctor intends to cure them, comes as a surprise to Jack.





	Curing ADAM

**Curing ADAM**

You look around the dim, cavernous room. You think that it was a clothing store, once. Now, there was nothing left except for some dismembered mannequins and mounds of trash, like so much else in Rapture. There was a dead Big Daddy lying in the center of the room, with several Splicers scattered around it. You could hear a quiet sobbing coming from somewhere. Keeping a firm grip on your gun, you look around, trying to find the source.

 

After a few minutes, you go behind a shattered counter. There’s a squeak, and you see a flash of movement as something dashes behind the ragged curtain separating the front and the back of the store. Brushing the slimy piece of cloth aside, you step inside, your eyes adjusting to the even deeper gloom of the storeroom.

 

In one corner, there was small figure in a stained dress clawing at the metal wall. It turned to look at you, and you saw the trademark large, yellow, glowing eyes. It was sobbing for Mr. Bubbles, and trying to reach the vent several feet above it.

 

Your radio crackles to life. “Jack, there’s your first Little Sister. Try and coax her over.” Dr. Tenenbaum could be maddingly vague sometimes. “Once you’ve done that, I’ll tell you what to do next.”

 

You kneel down, and tried to attract the Little Sister’s attraction. After a few minutes of you not moving, the Little Sister stopped and took a longer look at you, instead of just throwing you a frantic look as she tried to climb into the vent.

 

She turned around to really look at you, clutching her oversized syringe to her chest. She looked hesitant and fearful, but no longer panicking. You wave at her, and she gingerly waves back. You make a funny face, and she giggles, small hand covering her mouth.

 

“While you were unconscious, I injected you with the cure.” Wait, what? “All you have to do is inject the cure in each Little Sister. It has to be as close as possible to the sea slug buried inside their abdomen.”

 

You frown. You don’t have a syringe built inside you, which was the only logical way to transfer the cure from you to others. Unless… Your musings are cut off as the doctor continued talking.

 

“It may take repeated injections for the cure to fully work, but I doubt you’ll have a problem with that.” Again, what?

 

“Doctor, Doctor!” The Little Sister was singing, rocking back and forth.

 

“Yes, little one, I’m here. I’d like you to trust the nice man, okay?”

 

“Is he nice?”

 

“Yes dear, he’s very nice. He’s going to help make you better, and I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Safe like Mr. B?”

 

“Better. There’ll be all the angels you want, and there won’t be any bad men around.”

 

Lying to a little girl wasn’t your idea of an upright ethical stance, but you supposed it had to be done to work around the brainwashing all the Little Sisters had. As the good doctor convinced the Little Sister to trust you, you look around the room, preparing.

 

Miraculously, there was an undamaged chair back here. You set it up, trying to wipe off the stains with a piece of cloth, and instead just spreading them around. Giving up, you sit down and motion the Little Sister closer to you. She slowly inches closer to you, eyes darting around the storeroom.

 

You pick her up, ignoring her squeak. You put her on your lap, facing you. She squirms, fingering her syringe. Your radio crackles to life again, making her flinch.

 

“Do you remember your name, sweetheart?”

 

The Little Sister frowns, small brow furrowed in concentration.

 

“Annabelle. Mr. Bubbles used to call me that before he got all big and funny.”

 

You wonder what the odds were that a Little Sister would get a Big Daddy who was her actual father, versus her conflating the two.

 

“Listen, Annabelle, Jack here is going to help you, okay? He’ll make it so bad people don’t try to take your ADAM.”

 

You still didn’t know _how_ you were supposed to do that, but the doctor would surely tell you in time.

 

“Jack, you have to cum inside her vagina. I injected the cure inside your testes while you were at the safehouse.” _What?_ “The cure will kill the sea slug, but, again, you may have to do repeated injections for it to fully take effect. I’ve injected you with a plasmid that will allow you to repeatedly cum.” You and the doctor would be having a pointed discussion when you next met, you decide.

 

“I should play with the man?”

 

“Yes, dear, the nice man will show you a new way to play.”

 

You feel like a sexual predator, with the only consolation being that this wasn’t your idea, and you don’t have any better options.

 

You lift her dress up. She’s not wearing anything underneath, just an expanse of pale skin. You slowly rest your hand on her thigh. She gasps, but waits to see what you do next. You tug the dress up again, and she raises her hands, letting you take it off. You look over her body. She’d been getting more to eat than most, it seems. There was a healthy sleekness to her body, with no protruding ribs or discolored skin.

 

You feel your cock stirring to life. You’d never been interested in Little Sisters before, so you probably had Dr. Tenenbaum to thank for this. Again. You put your hands on her shoulders. She gasps, and shivers, before relaxing a bit.

 

You run your hands down her sides. She bits her lip at the touch as your hands glide over the smooth skin. Finally, you reach her legs. Switching to the insides of her thighs, you move your hands up a bit. Her crotch is smooth and hairless. You run a finger in between her legs, making her gasp and squirm. Her clitoris is still hidden by its hood of flesh, though her lower lips are surprisingly plump for someone with her frame.

 

You plant a kiss on her forehead as your fingers busy themselves down below, preparing her. She starts squirming as you spread and rub her, making small noises as dew starts to form inside her folds. You weren’t sure where these skills were coming from, but you seem to have an instinctual knowledge on how to sexually stimulate women of any age.

 

Annabelle reacts most interestingly when you tease her nipples. Her entire body tenses, and a low, whining sound escapes though her clenched teeth. You pause for a minute, worried that you somehow hurt her. But when a smile starts tugging at her lips, you resume.

 

Her reaction is just as pronounced a second time. She stiffens, and you feel a wet spot through your pant leg where her crotch is. You pick her up a bit, and confirm that she is, in fact, gushing arousal from your playing with her nipples. You sit back, wondering why those two little points are so much more sensitive than her clitoris, which, you quickly check, is an erogenous zone, though not to the same extent.

 

You tease Annabelle’s nipples, her lower lips, her clit, and the rest of her body. Soon, the Little Sister is squirming in your lap, and your fingers are slick with her arousal. She asks for more, or what will happen next, or for many other things, interspersed with babble, some of it coherent, some of it not. You were ready to, your cock is straining against your pants.

 

You leave your ministrations of Annabelle’s body, and unzip yourself. She squeaks at the sight, your shaft standing straight up, just a few inches from her skin. A small hand is lowered down, and gently rests against your cock. You hiss through your teeth. It’s a good feeling, though you have a better feeling planned than just a handjob. Still, you let her continue for a while.

 

Annabelle is intrigued at first by the appreciative noises you make, but she quickly becomes bored when she realizes that there’s nothing more to it, and looks around for a new source of fun. She moves to hop off your lap, but a brush of a finger against an erect nipple convinces her to stay with you.

 

You slide your hands underneath Annabelle’s hips. Picking her up, you move her forward a hair, until she’s hovering above your dick. The very tip of your shaft brushes against her lower lips. She squirms, her folds sometimes brushing further against your cock, and sometimes not.

 

Annabelle was surprisingly easy to slide into. You had no way of knowing if the memories you had of sex with women were real, or implanted, but she did compare favorably with them. Her pussy was much wetter than normal, and manages to wrap around your penis easily. Your entire cock disappears into her, even though you wouldn’t have thought someone so small could have done it.

 

Annabelle squeaks, her glowing eyes closed as you finally settle inside her, your hips pressing against hers. Her grip is tight on your forearms, her small fingers squeezing down. With someone stronger, it would hurt. With a Little Sister? Not even worth noticing.

 

Annabelle starts to really get into the swing of things. You feel her small, elastic pussy clamp down around you as she shudders. She gets wetter, too, as her core squeezes, the pressure moving from the top to the bottom of your cock.

 

“Oh, Mr. Jack, Mr. Jack!”

 

Annabelle comes before you. In fact, she comes several times before you do, her pussy suddenly squeezing down around you spasmodically as she throws her head from side to side. You coo softly to her, helping her through the sudden inrush of new, strange feelings. She enjoys them of course, her mouth open and panting as she smiles, and you’re glad she’s having such a good time. This situation would be a whole lot worse of you had to chase down little girls before putting your penis in them to cure the bad stuff.

 

It doesn’t take too long for Annabelle’s wet, warm, tight pussy and her sweet young voice to bring you to your orgasm either. You hold Annabelle down, hips bucking as you cum. Annabelle shouts in surprise as you empty your balls into her, cock pulsing inside her as you pant. Finally, the overwhelming pleasure ends, and you slump back, hands by your side as you pant for breath. Annabelle is staring down at her crotch.

 

You watch with interest as she pulls herself up, using your shoulders as leverage. Your cock is still hard, and doesn’t want to leave very easily. After a few minutes of watching her try to get off you, you help her out.

 

Given Annabelle’s size, you had expected a veritable flood of cum to pour out of her when you lift her back up. Instead, her core seems completely clean. You check, both by spreading her flower apart to look inside, and inserting a finger. She moans and squeaks, but your probing digit comes out clean. The only conclusion you can reach is that her body must have absorbed all your cum. Hopefully, that’s a good sign, and the cure is working its way through her system. At least it would make cleanup easier.

 

Your penis is getting erect again. Even if Dr. Tenenbaum hadn’t told you about the modifications she’d made to you, you’d have suspected something given that you went through the cycle of cumming-soft-hard again in approximately three minutes. It probably wasn’t healthy or safe, but you already have enough plasmids inside you it probably doesn’t matter. Soon, your cock is pressed between the bodies of you and Annabelle, reaching quite a ways up her frame. A smile flits across her features as she stares at it.

 

Annabelle seems ready to go too. She squirms and coos when you brush your palm against her chest. Her nipples are hard again, straining against the air as you poke and prod at them. She wiggles in your lap, grinding against your crotch as you play with her chest. You also run your hands down her sides, seeing how ticklish she is. Not very, as it turns out.

 

Picking her up off your lap, you hold her in the same position as before, hovering just over your cock. This time, Annabelle knows what to expect, and looks down, eager for it to happen. As you lower her down, she giggles, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

You slid in even easier than before. In no time at all, Annabelle is resting on your lap again, impaled on your cock. She shifts back and forth a bit, poking her stomach as she does so. She looks up in surprise.

 

“Why can’t I see it, Mr. Jack?”

 

That actually draws a short laugh of humor from you. Not even Annabelle is small enough for your dick to show up, outlined against her skin. You consider how to explain that to her.

 

“You’re such a big girl, you can take things like that.”

 

She preens at being called a big girl, and you ruffle her hair. Annabelle giggles, and you return to fucking her. Your hands snake around to her rear, cupping her ass. You use your grip to set the pace, picking her up and lowering her down. Soon, she sees the appeal and joins in with you.

 

She rises and falls with you, moving with your hands instead of letting you do all the work. Soon, she’s practically bouncing up and down, your cock appearing and disappearing almost every second as she does her best to make herself (and you) feel as good as possible.

 

And, surprisingly, it does feel pretty good. Annabelle’s soft pussy, wrapped around you, is a far better feeling then you would have thought possible. She’s enjoying it too, her head moving back and forth, and squeaking with each thrust. Her first orgasm doesn’t take long to happen, and soon she’s moaning and thrashing and clamping down around your dick.

 

Annabelle falls against you, her chest pressed against your sweater. She moans as her nipples are pressed against your torso, and even more when you don’t stop, lifting her up and down, making her stiff nubs slide along you.

 

Her nipples are just as sensitive as before, and, combined with your dick in her and a finger rubbing her clit, she enters a continuous chain of orgasms, losing entirely. Annabelle stops forming words completely, leaving nothing but disjointed sounds as she bounces from climax to climax. Her hands hang loosely at her sides, no longer grabbing onto you as she loses all muscle coordination. Drool runs down her chin, matched only the grool pouring from her pussy.

 

You feel a tightness in your balls. Your breathing grows deeper, and your toes curl. You drive Annabelle down as far as you can, impaling her on your cock. She squeaks in surprise and enjoyment. You barely hear, though, as you cum.

 

Your orgasm fills Annabelle, flooding her pussy and womb with your cum. She shouts in surprise, rocking back and forth as hot semen fills her. You feel the excess trickling down your legs, her core too small to contain it all. Your head hangs down as you pant, filling like you’ve just sprinted up two stories of stairs. Annabelle is making small noises, her mouth quietly opening and closing as she stares down at the point where your bodies meet.

 

“Is it working, Jack? Is the cure taking hold?” You jump as the radio crackles. Taking a moment, you run a critical eye over Annabelle’s panting form. She seems the same as ever, too large, glowing eyes, pale skin, all the marks of a Little Sister.

 

“I can’t tell. It doesn’t look like it. Ideas?”

 

  
“Perhaps another injection method will better deliver the agent to the sea slug. I would suggest oral and anal and see of that has a better effect. In that order, please.”

 

You nod thoughtfully. And if neither of those two works, you can always send Annabelle to the doctor, and she can be cured there.

 

“Annabelle? How do you feel?” The Little Sister looks at the radio Dr. Tenenbaum is talking out of.

 

“Hungry. Mr. B always gets me food around now.”

 

“What if I told you Mr. Jack has something for you to snack on? Like a popsicle?”

 

“Oh, I love popsicles. When I bit down and ice goes everywhere in my mouth and-“

 

You wince. Perhaps just anal will work well enough.

 

“…Just sucking on it should do fine, little one. Just put Mr. Jack’s penis in your mouth and suck, just like a popsicle.”

 

How did your life come to listening to a voice on a radio tell a prepubescent girl how to give blowjobs? As Dr. Tenebaum finishes her instructions, you look down at Annabelle. You have your doubts on how much of that she remembered, but nothing for it.

 

Annabelle slides off your lap and down in between your knees. Turning around, she grabs your cock in both hands. The tiny fingers are absurdly small when wrapped around your dick. Her head hovers right in front of it, glowing yellow eyes looking it over. It’s still wet from your cum and her arousal, and gleams in the dull light.

 

Opening her mouth, Annabelle sticks her tongue out. She runs it from the top of your cock head down to the base, ending at the bottom of your balls. Then she sits back, looking up at you.

 

“It tastes funny, Mr. Jack. Kinda like, like salty ice cream.” You take her word for it. “How much do I need to suck to get the treat?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, she gets back to work. She rests your dick against her face, and your member covers the left half of it. Annabelle tries to take your cock in her mouth, and after a gut-churning moment of doubt, she slips it in, blessedly free of any scrapes against her teeth.

 

Annabelle is too small and untrained to take all, or even most of your cock, but she still fills her mouth up with it, taking a good quarter of it with each bob of her head. You don’t try to dominate her, and just rest a hand on top of her head as she does her work. She even thinks to use her tongue a bit, pressing it against your shaft.

 

*gheck**gheck**gheck*

 

The sound of Annabelle gagging on your cock fills the room as she learns how to give a blowjob. It’s actually kind of funny to see her cheeks bulge out with each thrust. Giving into a fit of whimsy, you press a fingertip against a cheek on one thrust ‘popping’ it. You accidentally throw her off her rhythm, and get a childish chewing out from her. You try not to laugh as you apologize, and let the Little Sister get back to giving you a blowjob in peace.

 

She doesn’t look up at you, instead focusing on getting her creamy treat. She, obviously, isn’t very skilled, but her enthusiasm makes up for it, her head rocking back and forth. It takes a while, longer than using her pussy had taken, but you eventually cum. Common courtesy is to pull out, or warn your partner, but, since the Little Sister _want_ your cum, you decide you can forgo that step.

 

Annabelle gags, eyes bulging as you cum in her mouth. By the second spurt, your cock is out of her mouth, the rest of your orgasm landing on her delicate features. Her eyes are wide as your taste floods her mouth. She sputters, making unintelligible words as she swallows your cum. Finally her mouth is empty enough to speak. She stares up at you, glowing yellow eyes wide.

 

“Wow, mister, that came out quick!”

 

Once more, Dr. Tenenbaum’s voice came over the radio.

 

“How does it make you feel?”

 

Annabelle frowns thoughtfully, licking her lips and rubbing her pale stomach. You hold your breath. If this is it, if oral ingestion is the key to curing Little Sisters, then you can finally continue on your way to Fontaine.

 

“Kinda full. My stomach feels warm.”

 

You lean closer. That was probably just the cum, but it _might_ be a symptom of the cure taking hold. After a few minutes, watching Annabelle closely, you sit back in disappointment. It seemed that didn’t work. On to the next method, you supposed. And you were really hoping this one would work. Sooner or later splicers _would_ come by, and you didn’t want to be trapped in a storeroom when they did.

 

Well, if oral and vaginal didn’t work to cure a Little Sister, there was only one option left. You couldn’t recall ever doing anal with a woman, and it seemed odd that your first time would be with someone who looked like she was ten at most. Well, there was nothing for it.

 

You pick Annabelle up, and turn her around, so her back is pressed against your chest. Your cock pokes up, in between her spread thighs. It’s still wet with your cum and her arousal, which solves one problem at least. That, and hopefully Annabelle’s rear is as elastic as her vagina is.

 

“Dear, Mr. Jack is going to try one last thing with you. Just like when he put it in between your legs, but this time a bit farther back.” You don’t know how Dr. Tenenbaum gets the Little Sisters to listen so well to her, but Annabelle nods, listening intently.

 

You pick her up a bit, and grab your cock in one hand. Angling yourself just so, your lower head is soon prodding against Annabelle’s rose bud. She looks over her shoulder, a strange look on her face. You give her a reassuring smile.

 

Dr. Tenenbaum’s voice come through the radio. You could have sworn you neither turned the radio on, or made noises distinct enough for her to understand what was happening. Your starting to think that there’s a camera built into the thing.

 

“Ready, sweetheart?”

 

“Um, yes? Will it fit?”

 

“Of course it will. And if it doesn’t, just tell Mr. Jack.”

 

You never thought of German or a German accent being particularly soothing, but the good doctor managed it. Annabelle seemed more reassured now, and nodded with a childish determination.

 

You gently lower her down. There’s some resistance at first, but soon her star parts, and your cock slides into Annabelle’s ass. It is… _quite_ the experience. Not nearly as wet as her pussy, but a lot tighter and just as warm. In fact, it’s almost too tight. You need to really work at it to move your dick in and out of her.

 

Annabelle seems to share your struggles with her tightest hole. Her hands grasp her knees, and her back is a straight line from the tension. You frown. That’s no good. She needs to be able to enjoy it, if not as much as you, then at least in part.

 

You slide one hand from its grip on her ass cheeks, over a pale, unmarked thigh, and down between her legs. You quickly find her clit. It’s still uncovered by its hood of flesh, and just as sensitive. Annabelle squeaks when you draw a fingertip across it.

 

You fall into a pattern. Every thrust of your cock is matched by a light touch on Annabelle’s clit. Soon, she gets into it, moaning, and thrusting her hips forward, trying to get more contact from your finger. You’re tall enough to look down on her, past her nodding head, and seeing her quivering chest.

 

Annabelle’s chest is, of course, too small and flat to bounce around or jiggle. But it still rises and falls with each deep breath she takes. It’s actually kind of cute. Satisfying a whim of curiosity, you place your hand on her chest. You can feel her heart beating, a rapid pulsing under her skin.

 

Shifting your hand a bit, you return to her nipples. Annabelle’s nipples are still as sensitive with your dick in her ass as when you’re inside her vagina. She almost jumps off your lap when you brush your fingers over them. If her ass wasn’t so tightly wrapped around your cock, she would have too. Instead, she jerks to the side in a most pleasing manner.

 

You quickly find that Annabelle writhes in an amazing way when you tease her nipples, especially with your other hand playing with her clit, and your dick hammering in and out of her ass. She keeps on gasping, her head swaying from side to side as you assault her body. You can tell when she cums, even without your finger or dick inside her pussy.

 

Grool comes running out of her center, washing over your hand. Her head falls back against your shoulder as she pants for breath. All in all, she looks like a girl who’s been well and truly fucked. If you could see her pupils, you’re sure they would be unfocused and dazed. Her hands weakly pluck at your pants, as she shivers.

 

You keep on going, trusting in the Little Sister regenerative capabilities to bring her back up to speed. This is all pointless unless you can cum inside her and deliver the cure. You pick up the pace, forcing your cock in and out of Annabelle’s ass. It starts to feel really good, the tight pressure wrapping around you.

 

Finally, you cum. Hopefully for the last time, since your balls are starting to ache, and not in the good sense either of impending relief. You pull Annabelle down as far as she can go, burying yourself deep inside her. You both groan, feeling your cum surging through you and into Annabelle’s ass. The seal between your cock and her ass is far too tight for any cum to escape, and your load of semen travels deeper and deeper inside her. Finally, you stop cumming. Panting for breath, you slip out of Annabelle. Not a drop of cum follows you, her body absorbing all of it.

 

You lift Annabelle off you, and turn her around. You really hope it works this time. You lay your hand across her forehead, but, since you have no idea how warm Little Sisters are supposed to feel, that doesn’t help you. You wonder how subtle the remedy is, and if you’d need medical instruments to tell.

 

When the cure starts working, it is very obvious. Annabelle whimpers, closing her eyes and curling in on herself. Then she starts shaking. Not just little ‘I’m cold’ shakes, but full on ‘I am having an epileptic fit’ shakes. You grab her, holding her against you, trying to keep her away from anything that she could hurt herself on. Hurting _you_ , on the other hand, is a lot easier. You wheeze as a small, pointy elbow is driven into your gut.

 

Finally, she collapses, head against you, and limbs hanging like a dead thing. You can only tell she’s still alive by the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders. You gingerly pat her, while looking around. Your attention is drawn back to her when she stirs.

 

Annabelle lifts her head off your chest. She blinks, looking around. Her eyes are normal, human normal, not Little Sister normal. They’re a watery shade of blue. Somehow, they make her look far younger and more human. She pats at herself, fingers gliding over her sweat-slick skin. You can’t leave her like this. You look around for something to help.

 

Once it had been a woman’s fancy dress. Now it was a scrap of cloth to clean yourself and Annabelle off with. She squirms as you wipe it over her, face scrunching up in dislike. Finally, you get her clean, or as clean as is possible in Rapture.

 

“My tummy’s full, mister. I’m tired.” She rubs an eye and pouts. Ah, how quickly the mood of a child could change.

 

The radio crackles to life. You’d give a lot to know how Dr. Tenenbaum is keeping track of you like this.

 

“Come to me, darling. There’s lots of other Little Sisters here for you to play with.”

 

Annabelle perks up, her exhaustion receding somewhat.  
  
“Really? Can I see Mr. Bubbles again?”

 

There is a short pause from the radio.

 

“Maybe. Mr. Jack will help you into the vents, and then you can come and find me, alright? Do you know where I am?”

 

Annabelle nodded enthusiastically, clutching her syringe.

 

“Yep! Mr. B didn’t want me going near there, but,” she turned sad again, “I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

 

And just a few seconds later, she seems to be back to the Little Sister’s normal state of unworldly cheer. She starts singing some nonsense about lollipops as you try to dress her. You only manage it after getting her to put the syringe down and raise her hands. Zipping yourself up, you look at the brass vent cover on the wall. Time for the next step.

 

The hatch pops open, letting you look into the cramped, metallic world only the Little Sisters know about. You make a saddle with your hands, nodding your head towards the vent. Annabelle understands, and climbs up. You shut the vent after her. Before she disappears into the darkness, she turns around and waves at you. You wave back, smiling a bit.

 

Annabelle vanishes into the network of vents and tunnels, and you sigh to yourself. With her gone, there was no reason to stick around here. Grabbing your gun, you walk out of the storeroom, heading to your next port of call. Splicers to fight, Big Daddies to avoid, and Little Sisters to cure. It was going to be a long day, you could tell.


End file.
